justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Community Remix
'''Community Remix' or Dance Mix is a feature that was first introduced in Just Dance 2015, and has also been used in Just Dance Now. It is now present in'' Just Dance 2016 '' and Just Dance 2017. Usage The aim of the mechanism is to allow players to record themselves dancing to the moves of a specific song. Once recorded, players will then send their videos to Ubisoft, in which the team will pick out which clips are best for usage. Community remixes contain a variety of these clips of players dancing to the song. On Just Dance 2015, for the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), recording can be proceeded by using the Kinect or PlayStation camera. The same can also be done with the PlayStation 3's Move camera. With the Wii U, the console's game pad's camera is required for recording. With the Wii, a separate camera must be used for recording, and the videos must be sent to the team manually. All Community Remixes (with the exception of preinstalled ones like Happy and Uptown Funk) require an Internet connection to be accessed. ''Just Dance Now'' * A © indicates that the song has a Community Remix contest for now. * A (CC) indicates that the song had a contest which was later cancelled. Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars ''Just Dance 2015'' * A (X) indicates that the Community Remix has been removed, It's unknown it will show up again. Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Birthday (Community Remix) - 5* Stars FULL GAMEPLAY! (Community Remix) Love Me Again - John Newman Just Dance 2015 FULL GAMEPLAY! Xmas Tree - Bollywood Santa (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_2015_-_Diamonds_(Community_Remix)_-_5*_Stars FULL GAMEPLAY! Burn - Ellie Goulding (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_2015_-_World_Cup_Finalists_Community_Remix_Bad_Romance_(Official_Choreography) Only_You_(And_You_Alone)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix The_Fox_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix Just Dance 2015 - Maps Community Remix You Spin Me Round - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 - Built For This Community Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Bad_Romance_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Addicted_To_You_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Summer_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_I_Love_It_Community_Remix Just Dance 2016 In Just Dance 2016 (with the exception of Uptown Funk), the dancers are edited into the background of the original routine. *'(U)' indicates that the Community Remix will be exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited due to the song only being playable on Just Dance Unlimited. Just Dance 2016 - Uptown Funk Community Remix The Choice Is Yours - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 All About That Bass - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - I Gotta Feeling Community Remix Just Dance 2016 - Hey Mama (Community Remix) - 5 stars Ievan Polkka - Community Remix Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2016 - I'm An Albatraoz (Community Remix) Just Dance 2016 - Animals Extreme (Community Remix World Cup Finalists) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Taste the Feeling (Alternate Community Remix) 5* Just Dance 2017 *© indicates that the song currently has a Community Remix contest. *(U) indicates that the Community Remix will be exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited due to the song only being playable on Just Dance Unlimited. Trivia *On some consoles, such as the Xbox One, not all of the contestants will be credited by their usernames. Instead, some will be credited as simply "Just Dancer". * Sexy And I Know It’s Community Remix is the only one that features splitscreen with original routine and player's video. However, Only You (And You Alone) features the original routine at the bottom of the screen. * Crazy Christmas’s Community Remix was supposed to be for January 2015 in Just Dance Now. It was never released. * Sometimes Ubisoft will blur out shirts with logos on them. * On the eighth-gen consoles, all Just Dance 2016 ''Community Remixes (except ''Uptown Funk) have a different design from Just Dance 2015. Instead of one dancer at a time, multiple dancers are shown. References Site Navigation |} Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now